


The Name of the Place

by BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder/pseuds/BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder
Summary: For whoever felt the year-long anticlimax that was season 5 was worsened by the opening suggesting a culmination rather than an epilogue.





	The Name of the Place

The Babylon Project began as a dream given form.  Eight years after our terrible war, humans and Minbari came together to create a place where we and others could resolve our differences, under the eye of one who bore the soul of Valen himself.

Much has changed since.  In the aftermath of the Shadow War, we were forced to cut ties with Earth and form a new Interstellar Alliance, at its center, ourselves - a shining beacon in space, all alone in the night, and once again, our last, best hope for peace.

The year is 2262; the place, Babylon 5.


End file.
